A typical structure of a saddle-ride type vehicle such as an ATV is such that an engine is mounted at a substantially central portion of a body frame, a fuel tank is disposed above the engine, and a seat on which a rider is seated is disposed on the rear side of the fuel tank such that the seat is openable/closable. In most vehicles of this type, an air cleaner of an air inlet circuit of the engine is disposed below the seat, so that the outside air that has passed through the air cleaner is taken into the engine through a throttle body. A carburetor as a fuel introducing portion is disposed in the throttle body, so that a fuel supplied from a fuel pump is atomized and introduced into the engine along with the air taken in from the exterior, such as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. JP-A No. 183574/2004.
In the conventional saddle-ride type vehicle, the throttle body having the fuel introducing portion and the air cleaner are disposed below the seat; and thus the throttle body is directly exposed to the outside when the seat is lifted or removed. However, the fuel introducing portion in the throttle body is delicate with respect to a disturbance such as impact caused by opening/closing of the seat, and contamination. Use of an electronically controlled injector in the fuel introducing portion is particularly a matter of concern. Hence, in a saddle-ride type Vehicle, it is desirable to provide some arrangement to prevent the input of disturbances to the throttle body upon closing/opening of the seat.